Everything is going to be ok
by Dragons-Flying-High
Summary: Ashley, a newly assigned Ensign aboard the Enterpirse has jus had a horrible experience while part of a landing party. Feeling the deaths of the 17 men and woman to be her fault, Chekov comforts her. (Set after Into Darkness)


Ashley ran, ran as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to be alone. Her long hair swished behind her as the tears started dripping down her face, people stopping to look as she ran past them in a flurry.

She felt like a failure._ A disgrace_. She didn't deserve to be assigned to the Enterprise. She had one job, one simple job, and she had failed it.

She ran into the observation deck, knowing that nobody would be around; They were all trying to fix her mess. She sat on one of the soft, plump cushioned benches that ran across the sides, sitting in the corner next to the window. As she looked out into space, seeing the lush and beautiful planet below, Ashley tucked her knees into her chin, buried her face in her arms and sobbed quietly.

She just couldn't get what had happened out of her head; The landing party, 20 in total, almost all slain. Only Ashley, the Captain, and Ensign Chekov returned safely. If only she had acted faster, she thought to herself, if only she had shouted her warning quicker as an unknown enemy pack launched their weapons apon them. She could have done it if only she had been faster. She left like It was _her_ fault those men and woman were dead, and their blood lay on her hands.

Still deep in her thoughts, a swish of the door brought Ashley back to reality. She kept her head in her arms, not daring to look up and let whoever it was see the state she was in. All was silent apart from her low, quiet sobs, until footsteps starting coming closer towards her. Ashley expected it to be an officer, forcing her to go see the Captain, who no doubt wanted a word with her. She wanted to shout at the stranger, to shout at them and tell them to leave her alone. But she did not dare, for she was but a newly assigned Ensign aboard this ship, and an outburst like that could get you send back to the Academy.

But the stranger did not command her to follow them to the Captain. Instead, they stopped close to her, and sat down on the cushion beside her. A hand landed softly on her back, at first patting, and then rubbing lightly.

"Ashley, I do not blame you for what happened today." The soft voice said. Her head shot up, seeing the young face of Ensign Pavel Chekov looking at her sympathetically. Chekov, being only a year older than Ashley, was the only person on the ship she had actually seemed to make a connection with. But now, after today, she felt ashamed to look at him, and she buried her face back in her arms.

"You saved ze lives of ze Keptin and I, and those others dying was not your fault," The Ensign continued, rubbing her back in circles. "Neither does ze Keptin. No one holds it agains you, and it is not your fault."

"But if I had only acted faster then I could have saved them," Ashely said, her voice muffled by her arms.

"I know how you feel Ashley, I felt ze exact same after I failed to save Commander Spock's mother. I felt like zere was nothing left to do on life because I had failed to save her. But I was _wrong_, and so are you. Life goes on. Nobody will hate you for zis." Chekov said, letting out a sigh. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly, and lent his head on her shoulder. "It will all be ok, trust me."

Ashley was glad that her face was buried in her arms, so that Pavel could not see the immense blush that spread like wildfire across her face. She took a deep breath, feeling better now with the Ensigns arms wrapped around her. She felt safe. Looking up now, she saw Chekov with his eyes closed, looking down at his feet. Leaning over, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, causing his eyes to jump open and for him to look up, meeting her face-on with those beautiful eyes.

"Your right Chekov," Ashley said, smiling and wiping a tear from her face. "Everything is going to be ok."

Now Chekov too had a deep blush across his face, and the pair's lips in a moment of serenity. When Ashley pulled away, they were both smiling. Chekov sat up properly, arms still around her, and she lent on his chest, resting her weary head. They both closed their eyes, and fell asleep there in each other embrace, undisturbed for the rest of the day via Captains order.


End file.
